


Fun at the Undead Asylum

by Coral_Sacks



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Anal Play, Demons, Gen, Is it an anus or a vagina? Demon anatomy is weird, Monsters, Other, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coral_Sacks/pseuds/Coral_Sacks
Summary: After an intimate escape from the Undead Asylum, the Chosen Undead (you!) returns to blow off steam.





	Fun at the Undead Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever posted! Got back into DS1 with the remaster and couldn't get the Asylum Demon's jiggly ass out of my head, so I wrote this! Constructive criticism welcome.

Confronted by both the Stray and Asylum Demons, certain death seems imminent. At least, it would if you didn’t know better. During your intimate and satifying “escape” from the undead prison, you understood that, in accordance with its massive rear end, the Asylum Demon was less of a "warden" and more of an "incentive." When it came to keeping the undead corralled and complacent, violence was its less preferred solution. Taking measures to hint at this during your brief confrontation with it, namely unsbutly shaking its rump your way, the Demon succeeded in convincing you to stay for just a little longer. Leaving your partner satisfied and full, you ventured forth to Firelink Shrine, and even much of the way beyond before your progress was halted by a rather dangerous dragon.

Thinking to blow some steam off with your new fuckbuddy, you returned to the asylum. Pushing through the double doors however, you were greeted by not one, but two of the well-endowed spawn of Izalith. The newcomer, the Stray Demon, had wing slightly lower down the torso and a generally less saturated complexion, but greatly resembled Asylum. Whether the similarities were universal across all demons or these two shared a closer relationship, you didn't know. You also pretty immediatley stopped caring, since as soon as it sees you return the Asylum Demon turned in place and jiggled that massive ass your way in an obvious show of horniness. Slightly, but only slightly, less eagerly did Stray join in the display.

So here you find yourself, confronted with two sexy, big-bottomed demons presenting their scaly bodies for you. You stroll forward confidently, disrobing and dropping your heavy, worn armor as you approach. The demons reek of brimstone and ash, but nearly as much they reek of desire and lust. Your certain you've never been this hard in your life. Spreading your arms wide, you take one cheek of each ass in your hands deliver a harsh slap. As the sound of your hearty spank echoes through the chamber, you draw the two closer together so their massive cheeks are pressed against each other, your entire view dominated by the cushioned flesh.

Thanking Gwyn that the undead curse had at least the benefit of greatly improved stamina, you move forward. Sandwiching your sizeable cock between the two lusty beasts, you begin a steady grind they both can enjoy. You don't know if demons have a concept of foreplay, but they certainly seem to be enjoing it if their hellish moansand the distinct scent of their holes are any indication. Emboldened, you begin laying a few more hefty slaps to the wall of assflesh in front of you, delighting in the almost overwhelming amount of jiggle produced.

Deciding to move a little further ahead, you turn your attention to your new lover, Stray. Seizing as much of a handful as you can muster from its rump, you spread its glorious cheeks. You don't know much about the biology of demons, at all, and clearly they only resemble human anatomy on a surface level. You're greeted, as with Asylum before, with one puckered but pleasantly wet hole of undiscernable identity. Gywn above, for all you know these are two male demons you're about to fuck. You don't care. They're horny and waiting for you, and you aim to enjoy everything that entails. Keeping Stray's cheeks spread with both hands, you spit, further wettening what you can only call a fuckhole. Too eagerly for a sane man, you lean forward and begin tracing the inner walls of your lover with your tongue. At the same time, you release one of its huge cheeks and begin groping and slapping it rather than holding it open, a merciless variety of ass-play that's getting you both very excited.

Seeing your attention devoted to the newcomer, Asylum makes its way toward the side of the room where you can see they had placed their massive clubs before you entered. Lifting its club, the demon positions itself at the front of its sibling and begins slowly feeding the recently-smoothened haft into its own wanting depths. The moans (or growls, it's hard to tell) of your current flavor are suddenly muffled. A short vertical jump to peek over the assets you're currently loving confirms your suspicions as you see the two hellspawn kissing sloppily. As the two swap spit, each shoving tongues far too long into the other's mouth, wrestling and writhing messily, you realize you've found the one thing above this ass on your list of places you wanna stick your cock. Setting the club into the crumbling stone floor, Asylum begins riding it in earnest, doubtless wishing it were a living member.

As the ground shakes with it, you decide that enough foreplay is enough. You deliver one parting shot of slick spit before aligning your throbbing dick with your lover's waiting tunnel. As you start to feed yourself into it, pleasure like you've only known once before now erupts from your cockhead. It doesn't make sense for something this big to be this tight, or for the fuckhole of such a scaly creature to be so silky and soft, but you remind yourself that you don't know demon anatomy. As far as you care, these hellish fucking sluts are suited perfectly to fucking humans, and even the undead they watch over. Shoving yourself further in, you manage to bottom out in one thrust. As your balls slap against the sweaty flesh, you set your hands full of Stray's ass and begin fucking it with everything you have. You're not concerned with underperforming, but you find it hard to hold anything back when your pair of lovers don't seem to be.

As you pull out, the vicegrip of Stray's ass seems to be suctioning you back in, and you actually see some bright pink flesh refusing to let go of your dick as you prepare to shove yourself back in. Every thrust you make into the dripping demon-cunt is met with more muffled growls as Stray moans into Asylum's mouth, neither willing to break their drooling makeout session. You're sure they haven't stopped in several minutes and from the tremors in the floor you can tell that Asylum has matched its own self-buttfucking to your own pace. It's rather sweet when you think that it's probably imagining that you're fucking it right now instead of Stray. It's only your second encounter with the Asylum Demon and it already seems addicted to your cock.

Between the (ironically) heavenly feeling of the Stray Demon's hell-hole, the tremors of Asylum fucking itself in rythm with your unholy union, and the pure sexuality of the two demons sharing spit and snaking their inhumanly long tongues together, you find yourself rapidly approaching your peak. The intensity of Stray pushing back against your thrusts and the shaking of Asylum's ass against its club tell you that they're close as well. Hammering into your new personal demon slut, you revert to type and drop several more ass-jiggling wall-echoing spanks on its devilishly plush rump. At last breaking away from each other, the walls of the room shake as both demons unleash lusty roars of pleasure. Liquid coats your front end as Stray roars out in climax, pushing you over the edge. You spill several ropes of thick cum deep into the demon's fuck-hole and, its vice now relaxed, you manage to pull out and paint several more across the fat, glorious ass you've grown to love.

Delivering one last halfhearted smack against Stray's cheek, you fall back into a sitting position, spent but happy. Remembering your disrobing, and thankful for it as your clothes didn't end up drenched in demon cum, you lean over and retrieve an estus flask. The citrusy gold liquid is cool and refreshing as it slides down your throat, quenching a thirst only demon fucking can build up. Asylum dismounts its club and, after a brief kiss, directs Stray to turn in place. Spent, you prop yourself up against a nearby pillar and take in the site of Asylum cleaning the mess you made of Stray's ass with its wicked tongue. Its fanged mouth full of your spunk, it spins its counterpart around before once again diving into an extra messy kiss. 

You contentedly watch the cum-swapping make out between your monstrous lovers, now plural, and have yourself a little nap. Only thing to do, really, after a nice demon-fucking. You awaken from your dreamless sleep a short time later to a wonderful wet sensation surrounding your dick. Opening your eyes, you see both Stray and Asylum on all fours, wrapping their incredibly long tongues around your rock-hard cock. Snaking and constricting around your shaft, they feel just as good as the holes you've already enjoyed. Realizing that for the time being, these two naughty demons are far from satisfied, you thank Gywn for the increased stamina of the undead and get ready for round two.

It's not a mystery anymore why so few people ever leave the undead asylum. Why would they, with two hot demons roaming the grounds eager to put their fat asses to use?


End file.
